vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger
|-|Suppressed= |-|True Form= Summary Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット=クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā) is a Double Star Treasure Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky", although she jokingly said that if someone insists on using an honorific, they must call her -chama (-chan and -sama combined) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-A Name: Biscuit Krueger aka Bisky Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Female Age: 57 Classification: Human, Hunter, Nen User, Greed Island player, Shingen-ryu Master Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; She is a highly skilled Nen user who can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Master Martial Artist (Easily defeated Binolt and at full power, stomped Bara. She is a Master at Shingen-ryu created by Netero), Summoning and Body Control with Magical Esthetician (Biscuit can summon a masseuse that can relieve fatigue and restore vitality), Transformation (Biscuit usually transforms into a much smaller form, in order to hide her true form) 'Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Even in this vastly weakened form, Biscuit is capable of throwing a ball with enough force that Razor's Nen beast was incapable of catching it. Killua acknowledges and fears her strength.) | Multi-City Block level+ (Is one of the strongest Hunters in the entire association, and should be superior to the likes of Morel Mackernasey and Kite) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Gon and Killua. Slapped Killua so fast that he did not notice he was slapped until he felt pain. Was able to get behind Bara before he could react. Dodged a throw from Razor) | Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Her physical strength is superior to Killua Zoldyck's.) | Class 100 (Is far stronger in this form.) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (A single strike to Binolt's back caused him to vomit large amounts of blood and Biscuit stated she wasn't using Nen) | Multi-City Block Class+ (One-shot Bara and crushed his face) Durability: At least Small Building level (Unaffected by a hit from Bara) | Multi-City Block level+ (Should be far more durable in this form, and comparable to her attack potency) Stamina: Immensely High. (Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks straight without sleeping. She was able to run 70 km in 3 hours and, after a brief pause, that same distance in 2 hours and a half without breaking a sweat, whereas Gon and Killua were both winded after the second trip) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. Biscuit is highly intelligent, analytic and knowledgeable, especially regarding Nen. As a Double-Star Hunter, Biscuit must have made significant breakthroughs in her field of study, and in the Hunter's Association, is held in high esteem. A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if that person is Hisoka, and she uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her. She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, which allows her to never hesitate during a fight. She was capable of easily deducing the weaknesses of the beasts of Greed Island. Thanks also to her experience, she is a praiseworthy tactician, her predictions often proving accurate. Biscuit is also an excellent teacher, as Gon and Killua grew in strength and Nen abilities tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training. She can devise tailored training methods depending on the receiver, the environment and the resources at hand. Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field. According to herself, Biscuit can double or triple the physical strength of a talented beginner within one month. Weaknesses: Biscuit's transformed form is much weaker and slower than her original form. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Biscuit is a very skilled Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques * Magical Esthetician (魔法美容師マジカルエステ Magical Beautician): Biscuit summons a masseuse she calls Cookie (クッキー, Kukkii) which uses different massaging techniques and a Nen-transmuted lotion to relieve fatigue and restore vitality to anyone it massages. It can also burn off excess fat and cure arthritis, muscle tension and locked joints. It is particularly useful for training/recovery purposes and to treat aging ailments. This ability is a mixture of Emission, Manipulation, and Transmutation. Although only one massage has been shown so far, according to Biscuit, there are a lot more, some of which are cartilage massage, head massage, and roll massage. **'Piano Massage (桃色ピアノ吐息マッサージ Peachy Relief):' With this, 30 minutes of sleep will be equivalent to eight hours. Cookie emits aura from her hands while massaging. *'Body Transmutation' - Biscuit is capable of changing her appearance to look younger and less rippled. She can switch back to her original form at will, restoring great height, weight, and reach advantages over her opponents. Although this also makes her a larger target, so far, she has been able to overpower her enemies without suffering any injury. Key: Transformed | Original Form Gallery Bisky_G.I_Design_(2011_Anime).png|Biscuit's anime design Biscuit_Nen_2011.png|Magical Esthetician Biscuit_Piano_Massage.png|Piano Massage Biscuit_ko_2011.png|Biscuit demonstrating Ko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8